The Bodyguard
by YaoiTora
Summary: [NaruSasu] Finding a job while waiting for the next mission was harder for Naruto than he had thought. But our favorite blonde's wishes comes true when a bodyguard mission comes up, but Naruto never expect his subject to be a bastard and he never expected to fall in the with the young Uchiha when he knew he shouldn't have. [Chapter 8: The Nightmare Coming Soon]
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**_Disclaimer: All rights of own Naruto and the characters in it go to Masashi Kishimoto because he's the creator and yeah. I don't make any profits. I only own the oc's & the story line. :)_**

**_Inspiration: The Bodyguard. Starring Whitney Houston and someone else that was the bodyguard. She has an amazing voice but I was inspired mostly by the quote when I saw the picture/cover thing. I looked it up basically._**

**_It's not going to be the same plot since I don't know the plot. My inspiration came from this, "Never let her out of your sight never let your guard down, never fall in love." If I watch the movie I'm pretty sure be the end I know somehow he's going to fall in love—the bodyguard I mean. ^^_**

**_Plot: Finding a job while waiting for the next mission was harder for Naruto than he had thought. But our favorite blonde's wishes comes true when a bodyguard mission comes up, but Naruto never expect his subject to be a bastard and he never expected to fall in the with the young Uchiha when he knew he shouldn't have._**

**_Beware of the Following (!): Lemons_**

**_ Violence/gore (slightly graphic)_**

**_ Orochimaru (Shut up, he deserves his own warning.)_**

**_Abuse_**

**_Drug use_**

**_Sakura-bashing_**

**_Oc's_**

**_Oocness _**

**_Main Pairings: GaaraxHinata, ShinoxKiba, and SaixIno_**

**_Minor Pairings: SuigetsuxKarin, ShikamaruxNeji, SasorixDeidara, ItachixKyuubi, and KankuroxTenten_**

**_Side Pairings: PeinxKonan, KakashixIruka, and ZabuzaxHaku._**

**_Author's Note: I'm going to tell you guys about some of the things in the warning. Oocness, first off, with the characters they will because their how they are portrayed in the anime however, stretched very slightly, very, very, very, VERY slightly. Lemons meaning homosexual sex between two males so don't like don't read. Same goes for the oocness, and the cross dressing. _**

**_Now, don't skip to the story because I ain't done yet, got it? Good. The oc's are going to be in this story just like they were in the original. Amaya, Kaoru, Fuyuki, Kaname, Himeko Hyuga, Noriko Hyuga, and Izumi Yamanaka they will all be in this story but have very, very, very, VERY little importance in the story. Importance to the characters, yes, Izumi is Ino's mother, Noriko is Neji's mother, and Himeko is Hinata and Hanabi's mother. So, of course they have importance to the characters but that's only because I want them to have connections with the Naruto characters. It helps with the story. _**

**_I'm still not done people! So, don't you dare start reading! I won't continue if you do that. Haha. Threat not a promise but will become one if need be. :D Now, drugs, I don't do. I hate them. They run in my family so I choose to not do them because of it. It ruins too many lives anyway, and I don't want it to ruin mine. So honest to god, I don't do them. It's just part of the story. _**

**_Orochimaru, yeah, in the story I had originally he was supposed to be a mafia leader after Naruto's dad because Minato stole Kushina from him. Yeah, didn't work so well, anyway. So now he's still the creepy snake dude from the anime we all…er love? *shivers* _**

**_Sakura fans…I don't feel like giving Sakura a break but she does get dished and like in the original I plan to make her the bad guy. _**

**_Abuse, might just have to go with the violence and gore thing. Graphic, not graphic, possibly implied. I'm trying to work on something like Show, don't tell so it'll make it look awesome and cool. :D I really want to do that. So I hope I'll be good at that if not then…I'll get a someone I know to help with that or have my teacher help me. Just to work on the violent scenes and the lemons. Nothing more. _**

**_Okay! That's all for this author's note. There will be an author's note about the pairings but it will be brief so don't bother complaining. _**

**_Author's Note #2: Okay now we're talking about the pairings. I changed a few. Neji is not with Sakura all can be assured that that pairing is no longer on my list to put into stories. Apparently, once you get told twice you got to stop. So, Neji is paired with Shikamaru. Don't like it, leaving would be the best thing to do instead of rudely commenting about it. _**

**_Sasori and Deidara I decided to put them together since this is the new version. However I'm still proud of myself for writing my first ItaDei lemon! :D I'll save that for the Hunger Games story that I want to write but never got the chance to continue…yet. So, SasoDei is in here now and it will stay in here until the end. :)_**

**_Gaara and Hinata. Okay, I know Hinata's too shy and Gaara's too…err…what's the word? Distant? Broad? Um…I don't know. I just seem him as a cuddly panda or raccoon. I like panda much better though. It makes him sound way cuter, plus I've never seen Gaara in a cute raccoon costume, only a panda. Adorable, that's what I say. Not the point though, don't like that pairing, again leaving would be best. That goes for SasoDei. _**

**_Okay do you really want me to go on or do you want read the story? To get to the point finally, if you don't like anything that will be or is in the story YOU NEED TO LEAVE. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Leave. That's it. _**

**_Other than that, if you like the things listed in the warning, the pairings listed, then please read and enjoy! _**

**_Constructive and Polite criticism is accepted. I don't except rude comments because they will be deleted if from guests. Also, YOU, the user(s), will be blocked after I give you my reply. _**

**_Come back as a guest I will delete the review without any further hesitation. Same thing with any non-user. I will keep deleting until you get the hint that I don't want you back. I ask that you please take heed of that because I will show no mercy. _**

**_Good bye now. Enjoy. ^^_**

**_ .:The Bodyguard:._**

**_NarutoxSasuke_**

**_Ch. 1_**

**_The Mission_**

"I _need_ a job, Kiba!" Growled a tall form of a blonde haired male wearing an orange polo shirt with a white tank top underneath that was tucked under his pants to seem casual. He had bright cerulean eyes that could easily melt someone if they stared into them too long. "I can't keep relying on my parents to take care of me. They decided to buy me an apartment since I'm turning twenty one in a week." He frowned rubbing one of his whiskered cheeks with a napkin since he had catch up on his face. His broad shoulders slumped, his face falling in disappointment and shame.

Kiba sighed and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair; his eyes fell closed before he cracked one brown eye open to look at his blonde haired friend. "Naruto, dude, I know you need a job. Why don't you work at the clinic with me and my sister?" He suggested. Naruto shook his head.

"You know I don't like seeing animals sick and dying, Kiba," Naruto replied. "And don't mention being a surgeon because I really don't want to work with Sakura after what she did." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back into his seat. They sat in one of the most well know cafés in Konohagakure, the only one that sold ramen and Naruto liked ramen, a lot.

Kiba nodded slowly then a thought popped into his head. "Why not a violinist or a film maker? Gaara can teach you that and so can Hinata with the violins."

"No." Naruto immediately said. I'm a klutz with that shit. I don't like violins. They make beautiful music but I can't work with them for the life of me." The blonde rolled his eyes at that. "Besides, Gaara's trying to get me to be in a movie with Hinata. He wants us to be a romance couple fighting off a zombie apocalypse." Kiba snickered at that thought.

"You in a movie with Hinata? A couple? Oh boy." He laughed. Naruto shook his head slowly.

"You're good at dancing, Naru, why can't you get hired for that?"

"Well, first because it's erotic dancing that I'm mostly good at and second, because I really don't want to disgrace myself into doing that. Also, someone could kidnap and rape me." Naruto drawled, using a monotone voice.

"Okay…" Kiba blushed at the image of Naruto being an erotic dancer. He then shook the thought away, hoping the blush had immediately disappeared. "Why not—"

"No." Naruto interrupted curtly. "Can't work a hose for fighting fires and I can't sew. I'm not going to be a lifeguard because that job sucks. You have to kiss people most of the time because they can't swim." Naruto rolled his eyes. "And frankly, they can they just want a hot shirtless guy to kiss them twenty-four/seven." Kiba laughed nervously.

"Naruto, I hate to break it to you but that one time you save some kid from drowning and well, he got a good kiss out of you." Kiba pointed out and Naruto blushed at the memory. He knew who Kiba was talking about and Sai recently became a well-known artist and currently is dating Ino. Both Kiba and Naruto knew Sai was bisexual but then again they were kids then.

"Kiba, saying that Sai was 'some kid' doesn't make it so I don't know that he used that chance to kiss me." Naruto mumbled. "Besides, I imagine Ino pushed him to it because that girl had been trying to get a picture of two men kissing for five years." He added.

"Well, he did have a crush on you just as much as Hinata did." Kiba muttered, his gaze switching to the left. Naruto nodded.

"Exactly." Naruto agreed. "Of course, Hinata and Sai eventually realized they loved my like siblings would love each other. Sai moved on to Ino and Hinata moved on to Gaara."

"They make an interesting couple especially since both are son and daughter of two famous people." Kiba said.

"Kiba, we're not here to talk about who is good with who. We're here to talk about me getting a _job_." The blonde let out a frustrated sigh.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Listen, ask Neji or Shikamaru. They might know some jobs you can do."

"Working for Neji won't work out. Shikamaru is his own boss meaning he can be lazy when he wants to unless his dad has something else to say about it." He snorted. "Then again both are lazy. Like father like son, the phrase works well with both of them."

"Okay then, hey, look at this," Kiba said picking up a piece of paper with "Wanted" big and bold on it. "Maybe this job's good for you. You have a watch dog that is highly trained and really mature for her age. She's only a pup isn't she? I would assume Bella would be a puppy since she's nine months."

"She's a good dog, yes, and she's a puppy, yes, but Asuma says she's too young to work with the other dogs. Unfortunately they agree with Asuma. Bella knows that the older dogs are the boss and she knows to protect me though I don't think being a bodyguard for someone is my cup of tea."

"Dude, can you shoot a pistol from a mile away?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow questioningly. The brunette rolled his eyes waving his head dismissively. "Just answer me."

"Yes, I can. I was bored and decided to train with Asuma."

"Can you work with Bella well?"

"Of course, Asuma told me to take care of her." Naruto replied.

"Well, if you can protect someone then you can work as a bodyguard to some guy." Kiba said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Who knows you might like it." Naruto gave Kiba a deadpanned look before the brunette finally got the hint.

"Hey! Weren't you already trained to be a bodyguard anyway?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I was. Asuma's dad taught me how to handle a gun and stuff. You know that Kiba, you take care of the animals everyone in the agency works with." Kiba snorted.

"My mom and my sister takes care of that…I'm only learning." He shrugged. "But yeah, I'm usually the one that take care of the animals." He grinned.

"Then I might as well get—" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. The blonde raised an eyebrow and took out his phone and flicked it open, pressing the 'answer' button before bringing ti to his ear. "Hello?" He asked through the phone.

"_Naruto, it's Kyuubi you have to get down here with Bella it's important. We've got a mission for you._" Kyuubi replied.

"Are you serious? Bella's too young! I don't want her to do anything that'll put her to harm just yet."

"_Bella will be fine Naruto. She'll have Angel to help her out,_" Angel was Bella's superior. She was in the first litter of pure bread Border collie. Her back was all black going to her ears and right and left sides of her face. Then in the middle of her fur was an off white from then down to her paws, her belly, and then a big white tip on her tail. She was medium sized and could herd animals like horses and cattle. That's why Kyuubi would take her, sometimes, to a farm to help heard sheep and other animals. Also, Angel _loved _the water. Whenever free time came around Kyuubi would bring her down to the ocean to play in the water. Bella would come with Naruto sometimes but that was usually to play fetch or go for a walk.

"_So, you want to do it or not?_"

"N-No, I'll take the job." Naruto said. He was worried about Bella though. "Besides Angel who else is Bella working with?" He asked. Kiba blinked. He remembered Angel. She was an old dog. He hoped that she wasn't going to get in any big, big trouble. Maybe she was only there to round up Bella and whoever else was working with Naruto and Kyuubi.

"_Mabel, you know the blue blood._"

"Oh yeah, why could Asuma put her with me?" He asked.

"_He trusts you with Bella the most._" Kyuubi answered even though the question was rhetorical.

"Ah…rhetorical question Kyuubi but thanks."

"_Yeah, yeah, just get down here okay? Or else the old man's going to switch the job to someone else partnering with me._"

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Naruto said. "Bella's in the car sleeping. It's not hot out so she should have been with how her coat keeps her warm every fall and winter." He explained. "I'm on my way now, see ya, Kyuu," He quickly said hanging up the phone, giving his brother no chance to reply.

"I'll see you later then?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Wish me luck."

"No problem with that." Kiba grinned. "See ya later."

"Bye!" Naruto exclaimed walking out of the café before the ramen was even served on the table.

-oOo-

After Naruto left the café, he immediately went down to the agency with Bella who wagged her tail happily. She was excited to see Angel, Mabel, Ronnie, Jackie, Cupcake, and Muffin. Naruto didn't understand why two out of seven dogs were named Cupcake and Muffin. Probably because Cupcake was a bulldog and everyone instantly fell for her and well named her cupcake. She liked the name, didn't complain. Neither did Muffin and she was a goldendoodle. A mixed breed dog. She was cute. People friendly.

Once at the agency, Naruto grabbed Bella's leash and got out of the car. He strapped the leash onto her collar which was pink since she was a girl and got her out of Naruto's BMW. Bella's tail went while and Naruto knew she was refraining from barking and going wild knowing her master would get angry.

Naruto smiled and patted her head as if to say she was a good dog. Bella looked up at the blonde, her tongue dangling out of her mouth her breathing heavy. Naruto could tell she was really excited.

They walked into the agency, greeted by all the other dogs. Ronnie who was a golden retriever and was useful for retrieving things to help find people rather than hunting. Mabel being an Alapaha Blue Blood Bulldog so she was really good at protecting people and that meant that she'd be the leader on this mission, dog wise, the real leader would be Naruto and/or Kyuubi.

Jackie was a cockapoo. She was a sweet dog like Angel and Ronnie. She had a part in this mission also. Her friendly nature would help distract the subject from think about anything bad that had happened during the time that he or she was being protected. So, Jackie was used to distract rather than to protect.

All the dogs were very good, it was just that it meant if the subject wanted seven dogs in his or her home they just might have to figure something else out if they say no. Naruto and Bella walked up to old man Sarutobi's office, greeting him with a small polite smile from the blonde and a big lick from Bella.

"Easy, Bella, easy girl," Naruto ordered and Bella complied only licking the man's hand.

"She's been trained well, Naruto, you are ready for your first mission. He'll see you tomorrow morning at nine. Kyuubi has already met him but you will be protecting the youngest Uchiha boy. Naruto's eyes widened. Uchiha? _Damn, sometimes I can't tell if Kiba's way too smart or way too stupid either way he's damn good at predicting the future most of the time._

"Got it, tomorrow and nine o'clock sharp, right?" Sarutobi nodded.

"Exactly." He said. "Now you can go. Take Bella and Mable with you. Kyuubi will handle Angel, Cupcake and Muffin."

"What about Jackie and Ronnie?" Kyuubi asked.

"They'll stay with me until we need them. Asuma usually brings them home to see Konohamaru and Kurenai before going on any missions." The old man replied.

"Right, see ya later old man." Naruto said take Bella and Mable out of the agency and into the BMW before heading home to relax.

_**TBC...**_

_**Okay, there were more oc's than meets the eye. Hehe. My fault. I couldn't resist. Just so you know, I have information on all the dogs that were mentioned. So here they are. I'll even mention the ages.**_

_**Cupcake (Bulldog)-7 years**_

_**Mabel (Blue Blood Bulldog)-9 years**_

_**Ronnie (Golden retriever)-7 years same age as Cupcake.**_

_**Muffin (Goldendoodle)-6 years **_

_**Angel (Border Collie)-10 years She's the eldest dog in the 'pack' I should say. **_

_**Jackie (Cockapoo)-5 years **_

_**Bella (German Shepherd)-Technically, in my eyes a dog would still be a puppy but I'll estimate to say one to two years old. **_

_**Now, a goldendoodle is a mix breed I think it was mentioned in the chapter, however what dogs were mated to make the goldendoodle I think it must be a golden retriever and a poodle. That's all I can think of. Other than that I though it was cute. :D**_

_**Anyway this should suffice as a prologue so do speak because it introduces Naruto and the dogs plus Kyuubi's in it now. ^^**_

_**Review! No flames please. Hate reviews will be deleted or ignored however users will be blocked!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Uchiha's

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the oc's. Humans & animals both. :)_**

**_Beware of the Following: Lemons,_****_, _****_violence/gore (slightly graphic), _****_Orochimaru (Shut up, he deserves his own warning.), _****_abuse_**

**_Drug use, _****_Sakura-bashing, o_****_c's_****_, oocness _**

**_.:The Bodyguard:._**

**_Ch. 2_**

**_Meeting the Uchiha's_**

_The Next Day: 9:00am._

In a beige one window room with a large wooden desk in the middle of it and book shelves surrounding it; the book shelves only covered on wall on the left and another on the right. The walls that were left uncovered had a thick black streak going along the wooden trim. A man with long raven hair sat staring at him with cold, piercing onyx eyes. His pale skin glistened under the bright light that was hitting it.

Cerulean eyes stared unblinkingly at him just as he did for a while before the man began to speak. "So you think you can protect my little brother?" He asked. Blonde bangs swayed from side to side, an all knowing smirked appeared upon the blonde's face.

"I don't _think_, Itachi, I_ know_." He responded cockily. The raven haired man grunted a small smirk on his face. Itachi chuckled lightly closing his eyes. He had already begun to like this kid already.

"Don't be so cocky, kid." He warned his voice laced with mild amusement. "This isn't an assassination, you know, Uzumaki." He continued. "I trust you with my brother's life." The blonde nodded resting his arm on the top of the chair waving his hand curtly and dismissively.

"I know, I know, I wasn't hired to make jokes and have fun," The grin seemed to widen just a little bit. "You brother's safe under my watch, don't worry Itachi." Itachi hummed lowly, eyes closed softly before they opened again and he turned to the butler that was standing quietly and patiently. Naruto thought it was creepy with the way the man was staring at him.

He had feathery silver hair that seemed to slant to the side because of gravity. He wore an eye patch and a face mask and that was besides the suit. Suspicious as it was, the man proved no harm to the Uchihas at least that's what Naruto surveyed. He even noticed a scar that was on his eye but the blonde didn't feel the need to pry into anyone's life. It was their choice to tell him about it not his. Therefore, he refused to let his curiosity get the best of him. "Kakashi, could you go get Sasuke for me? I want him to meet his new bodyguard." The silver haired butler nodded and went out of the study to go get Itachi's little brother, known as Sasuke.

"While he's getting Sasuke, I'm sure you'll need to be able to feel like home since you'll be staying here for a while to protect Sasuke. So tell me, Uzumaki," His fingers laced together again as he leaned, his elbows resting on the black expensive wooden desk. "What are you like; my servants need to know since you are our guest now." Naruto fidgeted slightly in his seat. The way the man called him by his last name sort of unnerved him a little.

"Well, you don't need to call me by my last name. It gets old after a while. So many I've worked for had been doing that and I would get all mad at them and lose my job. They'd end up getting killed anyway because they hire another bodyguard after me and that said bodyguard being a rookie and new to the whole thing. So, Naruto is fine for me, please…and er thank you." He said. "Are you or your brother allergic to dogs? I have a German shepherd waiting at home. She's my partner when it comes to things like this. A friend of mine is taking care of her at the moment." Itachi shook his head.

"No, neither of us is allergic to dogs. We wouldn't be dog lovers if we were. None of the servants are allergic either. So I can assure you a dog will be welcomed into our home as long as it's well trained. Besides, if we were allergic we would only be interested in cats. Sasuke likes both animals." Naruto nodded.

"That's fine. I'll move in within a week. Sound fair?" he asked and Itachi nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

"That is fair enough for me." He replied.

-oOo-

Bella was a good dog. She was always very smart and mature for good reasons. She was even happy to meet Sasuke and his family because she knew that she was going to help protect not only Sasuke but the house as well. She was a pure breed of German shepherd built to protect people. She was an animalized security system, as some people would say.

She would play sometimes when Naruto would have a day off or would go on vacations for a while with her. Now this was no time for playing and being the young puppy she is, being one year old. She was only taken in by Naruto when she was about six-seven months.

Bella fell in love with Naruto the moment had had picked her up and named her the name she had today. They were inseparable since then. And it was worth the time spent on missions, vacations or even day offs. Everything was worth it.

Always worth it.

Her black and beige tail wagged rapidly once she saw Naruto walk through the door to the apartment. Her tongue dangled out of her mouth. "Hey girl, you been well?" Bella's tail wagged faster in reply. Naruto chuckled. "That's good. It makes me happy. Could you collect all your toys and put them in this box?" He asked. Immediately, Bella got up and went to collect all the dog toys Naruto had gotten her when she was very young. She gathered all the toys and set them into a pile, stopping when all the toys were gathered and neatly placed in a pile.

Naruto smiled down at her and picked up all the toys except for her favorite pink teddy bear he had gotten her just three months ago. Whenever he tried to touch it, Bella would growl and put her paw on the toy as if she was challenging Naruto to take it from under her paw. Eventually Naruto tricked the shepherd by throwing a dog treat across the room, and stealthily put the teddy bear in the cardboard box.

Slowly and eventually Naruto got most of his stuff packed into the boxes and put out on his truck. Itachi had told him that someone would come and help him out. Then he decided to take a hot shower before going to bed. Brushing his teeth and getting his pajama pants on after slipping on a new pair of boxers.

Soon, he plopped on the bed, Bella following after even though she knew going on the bed was bad but it was only when Naruto wanted her on the bed, she'd go on the bed. She rested her head on Naruto's chest, letting sleep take over her body after Naruto had fallen asleep.

-oOo-

The next morning, Naruto work up to Bella's loud barking and growling. That was the moment he knew someone was on her territory. He sat up and stretched and tore off the covers before getting up. He walked towards the door and opened it greeting the man that was to help him move out. He told him that most of it was packed and out in his truck if he wanted to get it.

The man shook his head and told the blonde that it would save a lot of work if Naruto had took some stuff to the mansion as well. Naruto shrugged in reply and helped pack everything in cardboard boxes while Bella watched the man suspiciously.

By the time it was two o'clock in the afternoon, they were finished and had a late lunch and early dinner. Naruto thanked the man before he left for the Uchiha mansion to put the stuff into Naruto's new room which was one of the guest rooms.

As promised, Naruto moved into the Uchiha mansion within a week while Sasuke was in school. Itachi had assured the blonde that he had no knowledge of his presence though he does not that something important has come up. Naruto was sure it meant him, of course, he asked about it and his answer was a wide smirk from Itachi. The blonde rolled his eyes and proceeded to settle in making a spot for his dog, Bella. She was a pure bread German shepherd and was very smart in knowing what her master wanted and how to do it right. And while things were getting settled, Bella walked around the mansion sniffing every little thing, exploring every room of the large house.

She even sniffed everyone in the mention including Itachi and his bodyguard, Kisame Hoshigaki who knew Naruto since he was five and that he was taken in to the organization like he was. They were all trained to protect certain people from harm. Kisame had just arrived to pick Itachi up to leave for a meeting at the company building. Until then Naruto had to wait to meet Sasuke personally before he was entitled to officially protect Itachi's innocent little brother.

After everything was settled and Naruto had finally finished unpacking, a knock on the door caught his attention and he walked over and opened it. It was Kakashi. "Oh, it's you. What do you need?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Naruto, it's all right I'm not really their butler. I'm Kakashi Hatake former Leaf agent." Kakashi said in a low tone. Bella walked over and sniffed Kakashi thoroughly. Then she sat down in front of him, her tongue dangling out of her mouth. She barked once and then licked Kakashi's hand. Naruto sighed in relief.

"I thought you looked familiar. Why are you undercover?"

"To protect Itachi and Sasuke as well. Old man Sarutobi asked me to help out when needed. I've been with them since both the boys were born." He replied. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"I'm 188 cm." Naruto replied raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, still shorter than your brother I see." Kakashi said with an amused smile on his face which made Naruto angry and a vein popped out of his forehead.

"I'm not short! You ass!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Kakashi wiggled his index finger, still smiling, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "You can't hurt me. As far as I'm concerned I'm technically the person you're protecting as well."

"I'm only supposed to protect one person at a time in my missions. Sarutobi said so. And shut up you perverted nitwit. Again the questions comes up, what do you want?"

"Just to warn you about Itachi he may be a nice guy on the outside but when it comes to his brother he's—"

"He's an overprotective brother? I know. Sarutobi told me a little bit of background on them. I got my work cut out for me. I don't really care. I just want to get it done and over with. I won't do anything reckless like fall in love." He scoffed. "I won't do that again."

"I don't think that's how that works, Naruto. You can't exactly go against your heart." Kakashi mumbled softly.

"I know." The blonde replied plopping down on the bed neatly made bed. Bella followed plopping down on her own bed that was right next to his. "I guess I shouldn't talk because I don't know just yet huh?" Kakashi nodded and ruffled the young teen's blonde hair.

"Of course." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kakashi."

"No problem. If you need help don't hesitate to come to me." Kakashi replied and Naruto rolled his eyes. He shook his head.

"I don't think I want to come to you for help knowing you'd be the pervert you are." He drawled bluntly. Kakashi's shoulders slumped before grunting then leaving to go make something for Naruto to eat.

"I know you must be hungry since you've been unpacking all day. I'll make you lunch if you want me too." Naruto shook his head.

"No, that's fine. I'm going to head to Ichiraku's anyway. I'm up for some ramen." Naruto replied before getting off the bed and walked out the room with Bella following afterwards.

-oOo-

Naruto walked down the street stopping down at the small bar. He lifted up the small curtains a small smile on his face. The old man turned to see who it was and was about to greet him the usual way he'd greet customers but when he saw Naruto a confused expression fell upon his face. "Naruto?" he asked. The blonde's smile formed into a grin.

"Hey, old man, Teuchi." He greeted. Teuchi smiled happily. A girl that was working the ramen turned around and smiled.

"Naruto! Oh, look at how much you've grown. How are you?" She asked surprised to see Naruto at the Ichiraku's. She was currently washing a small plate while check how the ramen was doing. "We were waiting for you. The ramen's cooking. It's a new flavor."

"Ah, thanks Ayame, I'll definitely try the new flavor after I have the usual." He grinned. "I just got a job as a bodyguard for this guy's little brother. I'm supposed to go back to school while living at their home."

"Oh really? Who are you protecting?"

"Itachi Uchiha's little brother Sasuke." Naruto shrugged. "I don't know him yet."

The two looked at him with wide eyes or at least the girl did. "That's very honorable, Naruto," Ayame said. "Sasuke's a bright boy. He doesn't like a lot of ramen here but he likes it when I put tomato in it." She said. "He likes only certain flavors of ramen other than that it's unhealthy. I can understand." She nodded absently in agreement. Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes.

"He's brain washed you then." Naruto grumbled pushing the now empty bowl of ramen away from him. "I better get back to the mansion. I'm supposed to be meeting him today. I'll try the new flavor soon, Ayame, I promise. Come on Bella." He said and the dog barked and followed after him on the way back to the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto had just arrived at the mansion with Bella at his side just as Itachi and Kisame had arrived at the same time. They noticed Sasuke was home when they saw a pair of shows at the doorway and a coat hanging up on the rack. Itachi had Naruto silently wait with Kisame in the study with him as well while they get ready for the actually meeting.

Bella waited patiently next to Naruto who was sitting in the chair in front of Itachi's desk like he was three days ago only she wasn't there at the time. It made since to leave her at the apartment and ask questions before having her brought to the mansion with other things that the blonde had.

"How old are you Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto could hear the curiosity in the man's voice. He raised a questioning brow and assumed the better and worse but answered Itachi's question anyway.

"To be frank, I'm nineteen, but in order to protect your brother at school I have to pose as an eighteen year old." Itachi nodded then carefully worded his next sentence in his mind before speaking once more.

"Do me a favor, Naruto and promise me something." Itachi said lowly. Naruto looked up meeting the man's piercing onyx eyes.

"What?"

"Don't fall in love with my brother."

-oOo-

Sasuke laid on his bed listening to his iPod touch while play his one of his favorite video games, Call of Duty, on his flat screen TV. The sound out guns pierced the silence in the room. The music sung by one of his favorite bands, _Breaking Benjamin_, blasted in the room through his brand new headphones that were blue. He didn't have it blasting in his room like he usually would because he knew something important had come up and he needed to be ready for when he was to get called.

A knock on the door caught the small raven's attention, pausing his video game and the music on his iPod, taking the headphone out of his ear and dropping the electronic on his bed. He walked over to the door in an oversized shirt that had one of the sleeves fall off his shoulder. He turned the knob on the door, revealing his butler who smiled lightly at him.

"Good afternoon, master Sasuke," He greeted cheerfully. "How was your day?" Sasuke pondered on the answer to that question for a moment before snorting and said.

"Terrible. Girls are annoying. I had to tell every single girl 'no' to the same damn question every five minutes of every day, every hour, and every single second or even when they come up to me." He grumbled angrily. "And Kakashi don't call me that. It gets old." Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"All right, Sasuke, have you done your homework? You know Itachi is very strict with that." Kakashi said.

"I finished at the library after school. No one goes there so I'm the only one most of the time." Sasuke retorted mumbling the last few words under his breath. "Did Itachi call for me?" He inquired. Kakashi nodded. "Yes, he's in his study." The silver haired man replied. "Maybe you should change your clothes. Itachi has guests here." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"All right. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. I won't be long."

"Got it," Kakashi replied before leaving for Itachi's study.

-oOo-

He walked along the freshly cleaned white carpet, by all the ornate valuables that his family held dear. All the portraits of famous art work, vases with beautiful boutiques of flowers in them until he reached his father's study that was now his older brother's. Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for a low, "Come in." before entering. He opened the concealed wooden door that revealed his brother and his best friend and bodyguard, Kisame, along with a tall blonde that was sitting in a chair across from Itachi.

The blonde's hair was bright and a little messy. His eyes were a beautiful cerulean that mesmerized Sasuke and he felt as if he was drowning to pools of water the longer he stared into them. He noticed the lean muscle tone on the blonde's body and immediately knew that he was built for sports. He noticed there was a gun pouch attached to his hip and that the blonde's shirt was a turtle neck tank top. His chest was broad along with his shoulders.

Sasuke noticed that the boy's skin was a nice tan and he wondered if the blonde could be able to get rid of his fan girls like Neji, Gaara, and Kiba. Shikamaru was too lazy for the job so the three had to handle them on their own. Then again, not all of his friends were in his classes so it made it slightly harder to get rid of them. There could be a possibility, the blonde was a hot sex god but Sasuke would never admit that to himself or to anyone out loud. Sasuke felt his face heat up at the thought, dirty pictures flashing through his mind of Naruto nude or shirtless. _Great. _

When the blonde stood up with a brilliant grin on his face, he found himself looking up because the blonde was taller than himself. He looked to be a little more than six foot and in his late teens.

Then the blonde's voice bought him back into reality. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is fine. I've heard a lot about you, Sasuke." His grin widened to a point that it was like a Cheshire cat's. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before smirking, taking the blonde's hand that was reached out to him, and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Sasuke replied. "Dobe."

_**TBC...**_

_**How was this chapter? I forgot to ask before I updated. Hehe. Good? Like it? Love it? Doubts? Suggestions? Polite and constructive criticism? I do accept that. I don't except rude comments though.**_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	3. Chapter 3: He's Your Bodyguard

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the story Bodyguard. Then again I don't own the title for this story. Hehe. I don't make any profits so don't bitch.**_

_**Warnings: **_**_Lemons_****_, _****_Violence/gore (slightly graphic)_**

**_ Orochimaru (Shut up, he deserves his own warning.), _****_Abuse, _****_Drug use_**

**_Sakura-bashing, _****_Oc's, and _****_Oocness _**

**_Author's Note: Okay, about the gods. I know there are a lot but I don't care. If you got a problem with that then leave. Also, I have information on them so it will be accurate at least when I talk about them. _**

_**Review Responses: dark blue princess-Oh I was right? I just got that from the quote...hmm. Sweet. :D **_

**Ch. 3**

**He's Your Bodyguard**

Naruto felt his eye twitch at the nickname that the younger male had just given him. A vein popped out of his forehead when he saw the smirk on Sasuke's face widen just slightly. _Fucking little bastard! _ He thought, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hand slightly. "I hope we could be friends." The blonde continued. Sasuke only grunted in reply before turning to his brother, not bothering to peak over Naruto's shoulder.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke asked.

"He's your bodyguard, Sasuke. He'll be the one to protect you when you need it." Itachi answered calmly. He knew his brother was stubborn and he knew Sasuke would pull a calm front before getting angry and throwing a fit.

"Oh? And I thought it was another suitor only male." Sasuke snarled with a soft snort. "Hn." Naruto let out a low growl under his breath.  
"What the hell is your problem? I'm here to protect you from harm or danger that might come. I moved in here because your brother wanted me too." The blonde huffed out a breath in frustration. "You don't have to be a bastard," He mumbled. "And don't call me dobe! I'm a lot smarter than you realize!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke replied, challengingly. "How smart are you?" He questioned. Naruto sighed and looked at Itachi, silently asking him for approval to show Sasuke his gun. But when Itachi shook his head he refrained from pulling it out. He then turned to Bella who seemed eager to meet the youngest Uchiha. Naruto kneeled down and patted the dog on her head.

"This is Bella," He introduced. "She's a highly trained guard dog. Don't worry she won't bite you when she knows you're the one she's protecting. She won't bite at all actually. She's the friendliest dog you will ever meet. All she needs to do is sniff you out and remember your scent." He said, grinning. Sasuke looked down at the dog, her brown eyes boring into his while her tongue dangled from her mouth while breathing in light breaths.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before he shyly reached out his hand for the dog to sniff. Bella got up and walked over to the Uchiha slowly until she reached the Uchiha's hand. She sniffed it then began sniffing all around him, taking in his sent before she let out a high bark making him jump. Her tail began wagging when she sat down, her tongue dangling out of her mouth again. Sasuke's onyx orbs looked up at Naruto who shrugged.

"She says hi. You'll get used to her." Naruto said.

"How old is she?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down brave enough to finally pet Bella all on her back, head, wherever. He smiled lightly at the dog that licked his hand, slobbering it until it got really gross.

"You didn't answer my question before." Sasuke murmured. Naruto grunted in reply.

"Oh she's one year old now I think. I've had her since she was a puppy. She pretty young. "Then again, I think she might be younger. I've never kept track of her age." Sasuke hummed in reply turning his head in acknowledgement when Bella put her paw on his arm, using her long claws to grab him. He grimaced in pain but he knew she wanted attention.

"She's an attention seeker," Naruto said. "She loves the attention from the people she has to protect but when she's on the job she won't want the attention."

"Hn."

"So, I'll be starting school soon with you. I hope you'll show me around." Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked up his eyes blinking owlishly.

"You're going to school with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto nodded, resting a hand on his hip, shifting his weight to his left leg.

"Yep, I'm going to your school." Sasuke then stood up a smirk on his face.

"When will that be?"

"As so as possible I'm assuming." Naruto said. He saw Itachi nodded his head.

"You start school with me brother tomorrow a little earlier than what was planned. Your schedule's here and your uniform is in your room hanging up in the closet along with your other clothing. I had one of my servants help hang up things." Itachi replied. Kisame scowled when Bella glanced at him.

"Hey, Itachi I'm going to head home. I'll see you later." The blue haired man said. Itachi smirked.

"What afraid of Bella, Kisame?" Itachi asked. Kisame glared at his best friend and shook his head.

"No! I'm a marine biologist. I'm more interested in underwater animals rather than dogs and cats." He said. Then added, "She's cute but she's not my favorite type of animal. No offense, Bella." Bella just wagged her tail and went back to licking Sasuke's hand before attacking the young raven's face.

"Hn!" Sasuke grunted, startled. Naruto grinned in amusement before kneeling down and telling Bella to take it easy.

"Easy, Bella, I know he's your friend now." Naruto said. Bella backed away and barked while breathing heavily. She was certainly taking advantage of her time and trying to show off to Sasuke. Of course one of the ways she did that was chasing her tail. Sasuke thought it was cute.

"She's a really good dog. Their ability to be watch dogs on a scale from one to five. The German shepherd's is a five." Naruto explained softly petting Bella's fur.

"They originated from Germany." Sasuke said. "I learned that from my father because he tried getting us a German shepherd but when we met one the dog bit my mother, I and Itachi couldn't have one." Naruto nodded.

"Some dogs aren't friendly because either they were abused or well…abused. All the dogs we own are rescues."

"So Bella's from the shelter?" Sasuke asked, frowning slightly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, for this mission, seven dogs are going to be used. Bella's just one but she's like a trainee."

"Oh," Sasuke mumbled before looking at his brother. "So there's going to be more dogs here?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, some of them are with my brother until we need them. I'm the one in charge of Bella and Mabel. Mabel's a blue blood bulldog." Itachi nodded. _So, there will be more dogs to be introduced to. _The older raven thought.

"So what kind of dogs do you have besides Mabel and Bella?" Sasuke asked. He had failed to hide the curiosity in his voice but it was something to distract him from the blonde's well-built body that he couldn't help but notice.

"Well, we have a golden retriever, another bulldog named Cupcake but she's a short little thing not like Mabel. Angel would be a border collie she's a good dog. She's like second in command because she's good at rounding animals or people up in case something happens and we have to stay together. Muffin's a goldendoodle she's—what?"

"What's a golden doodle?" Itachi asked.

"It's a mix breed between a poodle and a golden retriever. That's were Ronnie comes in. She's Muffin's mother. Her father died due to health problems a poodle would have. She's cute anyway. Both are good dogs. Jackie is a cockapoo." Naruto explained. Then said, "Don't give me that look, bastard, she's a mixed breed like Muffin only she's a cocker spaniel and a poodle." Sasuke nodded.

"You know a lot about dogs." He pointed out.

"Only the ones I work with. Kylie, the Dalmatian I don't know very well but my dad does take care of her. She goes home every day with him." Naruto grinned.

"Do you know anything about cats?" Sasuke asked. Naruto paused then grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, not a lot about cats but I do have a favorite. I like the tabby cats. I think their cute. I'd have one but not all cats are dog friendly even though some dogs are cat friendly."

"Ah…"

"Now, I think I've mentioned all of them. They all have specific jobs to protect you and your brother but some aren't going to be needed unless something happens and it's bad." Sasuke and Itachi nodded their heads.

"So we won't be meeting them anytime soon?" Itachi asked.

"My brother is supposed to be protecting you, sir, so I think you'll be meeting Angel and the two others he's in charge of. Then there are two more that are at the agency. We don't know if you'll allow all the dogs to be in this house since it's so clean."

"I'll allow it if it's to protect my brother and myself." Itachi said. "Like I said, Naruto, I'm a dog lover just like Sasuke. We're both cat lovers too but we've never gotten the chance to get one." Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'll tell my boss and the dogs will be at the mention after school tomorrow to meet you both."

Sasuke nodded a small smile on his face. "Cool…" He mumbled. "I can't wait to meet them."

-oOo-

Sasuke sat on the couch with Bella laying her head on his lap her eyes closed and breathing soft. He petted her back slowly and softly just the way the dog liked it because she wagged her tail from side to side. "She really likes you," Naruto said sitting down next to them. "Don't move her or she'll growl, I learned that the hard way when she was a puppy." He warned. Sasuke nodded and refrained from moving the German shepherd from the spot she was comfortable with.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "She's a good dog. You trained her well." He murmured looking away from the blonde then he turned his head to look back, meeting his eyes. Sasuke had failed to notice the three whiskered marks on each side of his cheeks. Unconsciously, the raven lifted his hand and reached for the other's face. "What happened to your face?" He questioned. Naruto's eyes widened and he brought a hand up to one of his cheeks.

"I-I can't tell you," Naruto stuttered letting his hair fall over his eyes. "It brings back to many memories that were…bad." Sasuke frowned at the sadness in the other boy's voice. Even Bella noticed it and let out a soft whine. Sasuke's eyes turned downcast and he stopped there.

"Oh, okay, well let's make a deal." He said. "We get to know each other first since we just met and I asked something that should have been asked later on." He took in a deep breath. "If you not only protect me like my brother hired you to, but protect me from my obsessive and annoying fan girls by pretending to be my boyfriend, I'll tell you about my past and then you can tell me yours." Sasuke continued. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Pretend boyfriend? A bodyguard would be enough…_ The blonde haired Uzumaki thought.

"I guess that seems like a good deal." He agreed before nodding in approval. "Okay, it's a deal." He grinned. Sasuke smiled a genuine smile before going back to petting Bella who looked at Naruto like he was going to get in trouble. She shook her head before putting her paws over her nose, letting out another soft whine. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean Bella?" he asked.

"I think it means 'my master's an idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"We can do this all night long but I rather eat and watch a movie." Naruto said picking up the channel changer and surfing through the channels.

"Oh! Let's watch a horror movie. I like them!" Sasuke furrowed his brows when he saw the movie had something to do with spiders. And Sasuke hated spiders. He didn't fear them like some people would however he hated them.

"Hn."

"Why do you have to grunt, bastard? I think it would be nice."

"I don't even like spiders much less when they're in movies with big hairy legs and—" Sasuke shook his head while a shiver ran up his spine. Naruto blinked for a moment then smirked.

"Are you afraid of spiders, bastard?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the question.

"Dobe, I'm man enough to not be _afraid _of them just that I hate spiders with a passion ever since one time we got an infestation with them." He grumbled. Naruto laughed and wrapped an arm around the raven after Bella had switched her position.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any fear you have." Naruto grinned. The lights were turned off after Kakashi had delivered their food. Bella knew not to eat human food since dog food was her cup of tea. She never really was a people food kind of dog. So, when it was time for her to eat which was now and Naruto had brought in food for her and placed on the kitchen counter. Bella waited patiently, listening to the food hitting the pan then finally when the noise stopped she went to eat.

"Are you going to get a new dog any time soon?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, soon. The old man wants to get a pit-bull terrier. They're not exactly friendly other people, dogs or cats but they are good watch dogs. However, if the pit pull was a puppy I'm sure it would get along with Bella, and the other dogs fine." He grinned.

"Can I go with you to get one?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Sure! If you want you can name him or her too. Really we want girls because we don't want to mate them with any males yet. There is one alpha male that the old man has at home with his son. I think he's like Mabel a blue blood bulldog. Ironically, his name's Alpha since he goes home with the old man who is mine and my brother's boss."

"I've always wanted to name a dog Gypsy or Ginger maybe." Sasuke said, sinking into the blonde surprisingly warm body. It wouldn't usually get cold when it was dark but Sasuke guessed a window was left open.

"Both cute names for a girl bit bull." Naruto commented. "It'll be a while though before we can get a new dog—huh?" He felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and blunt nails digging into his skin even though he had a shirt on. Sasuke buried his face into the blonde's chest.

"Don't make comments just let me be." Sasuke growled. Naruto smiled.

"As amusing as this looks, Sasuke, I won't comment on you fea—hating spiders." The young Uchiha looked up from the blonde's chest. A smirk on his face.

"Nice save, Blondie." Sasuke said voice laced with amusement. Naruto chuckled himself in amusement. They stayed the way they were for a little while waiting for their food to cool down.

Not a moment later, they decided to pause the movie and eat. Naruto turned on the lights because he didn't feel like eating in the door where he couldn't see. When they finished eating, Naruto turned the movie back on and Bella came back to lie on top of them. For a while, they managed to watch the movie until it was near the end but then fell asleep by the time it was 9:30. Naruto laced his fingers in Sasuke's soft raven hair when the raven leaned in to lie down, falling asleep on the blonde's chest. The blonde's eyes slowly fell shut and he let sleep take him over.

Bella then got off of the two and nudged Naruto's head whining when the blonde woke up slightly before realizing the position he and Sasuke were. "Shit," He hissed lightly. "Sasuke come on, get up." He whispered shaking the Uchiha softly.

Sasuke grumbled in reply lifting his head to look at the blonde. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"You better go to bed. We'll both wake up with soar necks in the morning plus your brother won't like the position we're in right now." Sasuke blinked, confusion washing over him. Then he looked down, a tinge of crimson covering his whole face before he quickly staggered to get up, falling down on the floor in the process. Naruto sat up quickly, his eyes widened and he turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand neck to the couch. "Shit, damn, Sasuke, are you okay?" He asked. Sasuke nodded, his bangs fallen over his eyes to hide the blush.

"Y-Yeah," He cringed at the stutter in his voice. "I'm fine. I'm going to bed now." He said getting up from the floor and heading towards his room. Once he got there he quickly opened his door, running in, closed the door and locked it before slowly sliding down to the floor. He let out a jagged breath. _That was so embarrassing… _He thought. His face still felt heated and he hoped that it was from embarrassment and not something else.

He heart pounded hard against his chest, feeling like it was about to burst. He noticed the warm feeling in his chest every time the blonde told him that he would protect him. _"I'll protect you from any fear you have…"_ Naruto's words swirled in his head making it hurt and he just wanted to push the thoughts away. He should ask about it tomorrow to his brother what the feeling was and why he was feeling it for someone that he just met.

Sasuke shook his head and stood up, walking to his bed, crawling under the covers and snuggling in, and fell asleep instantly.

_**TBC...**_

_**Phew! That took me along time! I even pulled an all-nighter for it. I stayed up until four in the morning. Yes, there is another dog but he has little importance at the moment. **_

_**Alpha (Pit Bull)-12 years old. So, he's the eldest dog in the agency. I know there are too many dogs already but I don't care. Got a problem? Leave. That simple. **_

_**Anyway, I think you know what Sasuke's developing. ;) Now, that will come slowly before they really are together. :) Plus I have to put our lovely snake dude into this story anyway so stay tuned!**_

_**Review! No rude comments! No flames! Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Ps, sorry there is no cross dressing this this story. I want that for the new version of "A Funny Way to Fall in Love" I have to start that soon anyway. **_


	4. Chapter 4: The Accidental Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will. Kishimoto has all the rights to the characters in the anime. I don't make profits off them. The movie I have never scene I don't plan on copying the plot so no I don't own it. **_

_**Warning: ******__Lemons_**_, _****_Violence/gore (slightly graphic)_**

**_ Orochimaru (Shut up, he deserves his own warning.), _****_Abuse, _****_Drug use_**

**_Sakura-bashing, _****_Oc's, and _****_Oocness _**

**_Review Responses: Guest-Thank you. ^_^_**

**.:The Bodyguard:.**

**Ch. 4**

**The "_Accidental" _Kiss**

The next morning, Naruto woke up and immediately took a shower, got dressed and grabbed his school bag. He glanced at his alarm clock to see that it was still early so it was time for Bella to be taken for a walk. He grabbed Bella's leash and latched it onto her collar before taking her out after leaving a note for Itachi that he was taking Bella for a walk.

Once he was at the door, dressed in the school uniform that was given to him after Sarutobi had enrolled him into the same school as Sasuke. And speaking of Sasuke, he was right behind him when he was about to leave to take Bella out for a walk. "Can I go with you if you're taking her for a walk?" Sasuke asked. "I need to get to school early anyway." He added. Naruto nodded.

"Sure, uh, why do you need to get to school early?"

"Fan girls." Sasuke answered simply. "Stupid love sick fools that follow me around every hour of each day." He sighed in annoyance. "The most annoying one is Sakura Haruno. She's the daughter of a senator and a surgeon. She's a spoiled brat because of it." Naruto nodded absently as he walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Will I be meeting theses fan girls any time soon?" He asked.

"Yes, throughout the whole day, actually."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed and noticed Bella was done. "Well, let's go back and eat breakfast or we'll get a bite to eat on the way but first we need to bring Bella back." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay."

-oOo-

After they walked Bella, Naruto and Sasuke went back into the mansion. Naruto opened the door to see Kyuubi with Mabel and the other dogs that Naruto had mentioned and indirectly introduced. "Kyuubi, wow I didn't realize you'd be here." Naruto said.

"I was ordered to come and bring you Mabel." The red head said taking a bite of toast. "But since you need to go to school, I'll take care of her for a day because I have no classes at the moment." He said and glanced at Itachi who shook his head.

"I have none either and they seem like all really well trained dogs so everything will be fine." Itachi smiled. Naruto looked around the living room. Some of the dogs were sleeping and it was obvious because one of them was old. Angel acted like the second in command to Mabel while Bella was a low ranked trainee.

"Well, if you can do it okay, then I have no problem leaving them to you. See ya later, I have to get to the school before Sasuke's fan girls attack him as much as I'd love to see that happen it would go against me protecting him." Naruto grinned, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and dragging the raven haired teen who was mesmerized by all the dogs in his home out of the mansion and to the school.

They managed to get to the school without any harassment from Sasuke's fan girls. Naruto was introduced and handed his classes. Most of them were with Sasuke except for one. And that one was fifth period, unfortunately. "By now people should be entering the school." Sasuke grumbled and the first ones would be—"

"SASUKE!" Naruto turned around, eyes widened in shock as he watched a large group of girls running towards them. On instinct, Naruto pulled Sasuke behind him and used himself as a barrier to protect Sasuke. He blinked in confusion when all the girls stopped.

"Who are you?" A pink haired girl asked. She was slightly short than him and Sasuke. Her hair was short and she wore a red head back to match her uniform. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the disgust in her voice. "Why are you touching my Sasuke!" _Her Sasuke? _A voice in Naruto's head asked. It sounded kind of jealous to Naruto who shook the thought away.

"I'm not yours Sakura." Sasuke spoke up, his voice laced with anger and annoyance. Why can't these girls take the hint and leave him alone?

"Yeah, Sakura, Sasuke's not yours he's mine!" A blonde haired girl yelled. "Stupid billboard brow!" Sakura whipped her head around and growled at the blonde haired girl.

"Oh yeah Ino-pig!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as the cat fight between the two girls went on. One by one, a fight formed between each and every one of the fan girls. _These girls are crazy… _Naruto thought, fearfully. He glanced around and decided to take this moment to get away from this before they get caught in the sprawl.

Once they were a safe distance from the fan girls, Naruto sighed. "Those are some crazy bitches." He commented breathlessly. Sasuke grunted in response.

"It's always like this." Sasuke said then without any warning, he grabbed Naruto's wristed and pulled into the men's bathroom, when just then the fan girls ran past it surprising Naruto once again.

"Wow…always like this huh? Damn." He murmured.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke scowled.

-oOo-

Throughout the periods fan girls kept on trying to get near Sasuke but his other friends beside Naruto being his bodyguard wouldn't have it. Gaara Sabaku, the president of the Film & Cinema club, took the joy out of his friends getting run over by the girls in every class, deciding to put it into a video and take the fun out of editing it. Kiba Inuzuka, another one of Sasuke's friends, even though Sasuke didn't know that Kiba knew Naruto from being Bella's vet along with the other dogs. "Sabaku! I'll whip your ass if you're filming us again!" He growled.

The red haired teen put the video camera he had in his hands away before sneaking a hat-cam on his head. His girlfriend, brother, and sister raised an eyebrow questioningly before wincing in pain when one of the girls kicked Kiba in a place where a person shouldn't. "Kiba, you okay there?" Kankuro Sabaku asked. The brunette haired teen went over to the shorter brunette who nodded.

"They kick so hard…" He groaned. "Damn it, Sasuke I can't fight them off by myself you know? You might as well tell them your big secret so they back off!" Sasuke fought the blush that was threatening to appear.

"I will not tell them that I'm—" All the girls' movement stopped completely and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji collapsed to the floor. And the room became quiet. Sasuke cursed Kiba for making him become the deer under the headlight.

"You're what, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke groaned mentally. _Please let fifth period be over soon so I can see Naruto and Bella again…_ His heart sped up at the thought of seeing Naruto while the corner of his lips tugged slightly at the thought of seeing Bella again and meeting the other dogs. "You're what?" Sakura asked again she stepped forward slightly to search around in his onyx eyes. Her own emerald green ones widened in shock. "S-Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "You're in love!" Sasuke blinked as well as Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and the rest of his friends before they broke down into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
"Th-That's hilarious Sakura," Kiba said breathless. "Oh gosh I'm fucking crying." He went back into the laughter again. Sasuke knew it was sort of fake and real at the same time, though he couldn't say he was _in love_. The thought was sort of insane.

"Where in hell did you get that idea?" Neji asked whipping away a stray tear from his eye. "If you think Sasuke's in love it wouldn't be with any of you." The long haired brunette said, earning death glares from all the girls. Shikamaru slapped his forehead while Kiba's face turned into a horrified look. _Sometimes smart people could act dumb and not even realize it. What a fucking drag. _

"Are you out of your mind Neji! Don't say that!" Kiba shrieked, his eyes widened. "You want them to gang up on us gang because of last time!" Gaara could help the amused smirk on his face. Sacrifices have to be made, of course, even if it was because of friendship.

"Gaara! Stop filming us and help us out you asshole!" Kiba yelled, a vein popping out of his forehead. He gave his best death glare he could at Gaara before turning to the girls. Sakura glanced from Sasuke to the three barricading him then smirked once her eyes fell upon Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba," She sang lightly, making the brunette stiffen. "You remember that night at Ino's birthday party don't you? We were so drunk we had—" Her mouth was suddenly covered by someone else's hand that had beaten Kiba's. The temperature had gotten very cold. Sakura's eyes widened. "Shino!" She cried, muffled.

"I know about that night you idiot girl. I'm not that stupid. Talk about it again and I swear I'll tell Tsunade to disregard that application in medical school." The pink haired girl gasped stepping back.

"You wouldn't do that!"

"I can and I certainly will." Shino threatened. Sakura's hands curled into fists before they uncurled and she sighed.

"Just tell us who Sasuke is in love with." _So we can beat her to a bloody pulp when we get the chance. _Was left unsaid however scene in her eyes. Sasuke grunted.

"My being in love is none of your business Haruno now go away before I file a restraining order on you—all of you." He growled and then finally the bell rang and every one stampeded out of the class room while Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino stayed.

"Why can't you see that I love you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her eyes showing sadness and anger. "I can do more than some girl you possibly love."

"What if it's not a girl? What will you do then?"

"I can tell your par—" Sasuke growled, his hands curling into fists. The last time Sakura had mentioned his parents he hadn't spoken to the girl for more than a month. Now he was ready to charge at her like a bull only Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were able to hold him back.

"Sakura, you dumbass!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Now you really done it," Neji grumbled.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"He's going to be angry for the rest of the day…" Shino groaned. "Now leave before he decided to spill your blood." The brunette sighed as Sakura ran out of the class room, heading for lunch. Sasuke calmed down as soon as the girl had left. His breath was heavy and he fell back in his seat.

"You want to go home, man?" Kiba asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll go tell the office." Neji said. "Let's go bring you home." Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I want to find someone first." Sasuke mumbled. Kiba raised an eyebrow then he grinned. He knew exactly who Sasuke was talking about.

-oOo-

Sasuke had changed his mind, telling his friends he didn't want to go home. It would save them the trouble anyway. He just wanted to see Naruto since he enjoyed the company of the blonde. They went to their lockers and got out their lunches before heading up to the roof to eat where, speaking of the devil, Naruto was lying down with an empty bento box next to him.

Neji and Shikamaru sat where they could see a view of the fan girls trying to figure out who Sasuke was in love with while Shino and Kiba were have a make out session before they even ate lunch. Sasuke sat next to the sleeping blonde, eating a rice ball that his maid and mother figure, Amaya made for him. He blushed turning his gaze from the blonde's lips to where he was staring at the gates on top of the roof. He tried telling himself to not look at the blonde's lips but his eyes had minds of their own along with his body. He checked out the two couples who were nearly having sex and were eating together while laughing their asses off at his (Sasuke's) fan girls.

Taking the initiative, Sasuke leaned down slowly until Naruto's soft breathing ghost on his lips. He swallowed thickly straddling the blonde; and finally locking lips with the blonde, his onyx orbs fallen shut. As soon as he heard a snicker from his friends, he broke the kiss quickly with the sleeping blonde. His face beet red from embarrassment and because of the kiss.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru started. "I'm going to keep that a secret since it will be a drag for him if he was the one you are in love with and you don't even realize it yet." The brunette scratched his head, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"And," Neji continued. "We wouldn't be good friends if we told everyone in the school." He turned to Shino and Kiba. "Right you two?" Kiba nodded and so did Shino who waved it off dismissively.

"Naruto's my best friend of three years. I knew you longer so your secret's safe with me. Besides, you have so much junk on me from Gaara I don't see what the problem would be." They heard Naruto groan and his eyes started to open. Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Kiba said with an amused grin. Naruto turned his head.

"Kiba, you bastard! I was looking all over for you!" Naruto yelled before a loud _thwack_ was heard.

"Ow! Shit man, couldn't you wait to hit me?"

"No."

"Well, it would have been nice if you did. Now what the hell were ya doing looking for me?"

"Crazy fan girls that's what." Naruto grumbled. "I can't stand them now. They've been yelling at me for the past hour of fifth period." _Why did I have to be eighteen again…oh that's right. Sasuke. Bodyguard. Protection needed. Fuck. _

"I was going to ask you if you would take me home for the rest of the day." Sasuke mused. Naruto looked at him questioningly

Then he asked. "Are you okay?" He put his hand on Sasuke's forehead, causing the blush on Sasuke's face to darken. "You look flushed. Maybe I should call your brother so you can go home." He said. Sasuke shook his head, though he did feel a little lightheaded. Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe he was really in love with Naruto. Maybe.

"No, it's okay, I can go home by myself." He said. This made Naruto shake his head, a small smile on the blonde's face.

"You know I can't do that, Sasuke, I'm your bodyguard." The blonde responded, grabbing the raven's hands while Neji and Shikamaru blinked in surprise. Kiba and Shino shook their heads.

"Naruto you might want to introduce yourself." Shino said. Naruto turned his head to the brunette, a confused look on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked. Shino frowned.

"You don't remember me?" Naruto shook his head. Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Dobe, that's Shino Aburame. He's a bug freak."

"I'm not a bug freak, Sasuke." Shino snapped.

"Yes, you are." Sasuke shrugged before turning back to Naruto. "Guys this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's my bodyguard." Sasuke said. Kiba leaned into to Shino slightly.

"And soon to be boyfriend," He whispered, winking earning himself an elbow to the gut. "Ack! Shino! You asshole!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and picked up his empty bento box. "Let's get to class before your fan girls come looking for us." Naruto said and everyone nodded in agreement picking up their empty lunch boxes and leaving for sixth period.

-oOo-

The day soon ended and Sasuke and Naruto decided to leave early because of the fan girls. The mansion wasn't that far—only a few blocks away. Once they were at the mansion, they were greeted by the dogs that Kyuubi had bought over. Sasuke, mesmerized by all of them smiled absently. All the dogs were barking and sniffing Sasuke before they licked him to death. They stopped once Kyuubi and Itachi were outside, soaked.

"None of those dogs don't like water," Kyuubi said, dropping to the ground. "But they don't like baths." The red head groaned. Itachi sighed.

"That was the worst thing I've ever experienced." Itachi commented. "How long are these dogs going to stay here?"

"Not long," Kyuubi replied. "Just until we catch the guy that's after your brother. Naruto and I will be gone as well." This made Itachi frown a little while his brother and Naruto were at school, he had taken the time to get to know the dogs as well as Kyuubi.

Bella greeted Sasuke with a big wet lick of her tongue. Clearly she was excited to see the young raven. Mabel chose Itachi rather than Sasuke. The blue blood sat next to the older Uchiha as if she were next to her alpha.

"Mabel likes you, Itachi," Kyuubi pointed out. "So does Angel and Jackie." Itachi nodded ruffling Mabel's ears.

"What are these dogs used for anyway, I mean, do they have any specific jobs?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Yeah, we picked certain dogs for a reason. Angel is from a group called herding meaning she can round up the team when needed be. We picked the best guard dogs to the not so good guard dogs—dogs that were mainly suited for being pets rather for protecting. Jackie, for example, would be used for distracting a person just in case anything bad happens and things get complicated. We've had that happen before and Jackie did really good distract the kid."

"Who was the kid?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to say," The red head replied. "But she was a really good girl. We had to protect her from a very bad man. Unfortunately, she had cancer and that weakened her thus getting her kidnapped and then killed. We tracked down her body using Ronnie the golden retriever."

"Hn," Itachi grunted in reply. Then he raised an eyebrow when he noticed Sasuke was gone. "I'll be right back." He said and ran into the house.

_**TBC...**_

_**Well, I've finished the fourth chapter. :D I hope you like it. If you don't, now's the time to leave. You should have left anyway but now would be the time to leave still. **_

_**Review! No flames please. No rude comments, no rude reply. Click the back button to look for a different story. Thank you. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	5. Chapter 5: Brother's Advice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will actually unless something happens to...erm...I don't make any profits either. :P**_

_**Warning: **_**_Violence/gore (slightly graphic), _****_Orochimaru (Shut up, he deserves his own warning.), _****_Abuse, _****_Drug use, _****_Sakura-bashing, _****_Oc's, _****_Oocness _**

_**Author's Note: This might be a little too fast but this is where you learn about Naruto's past and how Sasuke feels about Naruto after a talk with Itachi. ;)**_

_**Review Responses: Guest- XD**_

**Ch. 5**

**Brother's Advice**

Itachi walked into the mansion closing the door after him and followed his brother to his room. He managed to reach Sasuke's bed room before he locked the door. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sasuke looked up from his iPod touch and nodded. Itachi frowned. "No you're not. You're flushed," He mumbled putting his hand on his brother's forehead.

"I'm not sick if that's what you're worried about." Sasuke said swatting Itachi's hand away. "I'm…well…I'm," He took in a breath. "How do you know when you're in love?"

"Your heart starts pounding until it felt like it's going to burst. You flush red sometimes in embarrassment," He explained. "Well, let me ask you a question. Do you get sweaty around him?" Sasuke nodded.

"Do you get tingly?" Another nod.

"Do you blush and does your heart beat move faster than normal?" Sasuke nodded once more. "Then, Sasuke, my dear baby brother, you are in love." Sasuke snorted. Two people stated that and of course it was obvious. That obvious.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, getting to know him would be a good place to start. Ask him to go out with you for lunch, take Bella or a different dog for a walk." Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He smiled and hugged Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi." He said. Itachi hugged back smiling.

"No problem. Listen Sasuke, he hurts you in any way possible," Itachi started then Sasuke rolled his eyes and finished his brother's threat.

"You would gut them like a finish and then burn their corpse so the police wouldn't suspect it." He said monotonously. Itachi opened his mouth to correct him but Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"I might be paraphrasing a little."

"Hn.

-oOo-

After a while, Naruto and Kyuubi came in with the dogs. One by one, each dog ran in to the mansion only to plop down on the floor because they were tired. "Are these dogs staying with us?" Sasuke asked. He liked all of them, he really did but there were too many dogs. Bella and Mabel would be enough.

"Not all of them. Just Bella and Mabel. Kyuubi will bring them here from time to time but it's only because he has something important to say tell us and something has happened." Then suddenly Angel came walking up to them and tugged at his pants leg. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. "Like now. Lead us to him, Angel." Naruto said and the Border collie barked in reply after letting of the blonde's pant leg.

The walked into the kitchen where Kyuubi was leaning on the counter while all the dogs, even Bella, were rounded up in the said kitchen. "Naruto alone, kid." He said. Angel looked up at Sasuke and nudged his lower body with her nose as if to shoo him out of the kitchen.

Sasuke frowned in reply to this and felt a little angry that everything was getting in the way. He really wanted to get to know the blonde and the only way was asking him out to go to lunch or dinner. Stubbornly, Sasuke sat on the couch next to his brother and waited for Naruto and Kyuubi to finish talking about god know what.

-oOo-

"Orochimaru has just made his move." Kyuubi said getting straight to the point. "Old man Sarutobi told me to tell you that you need to be care. I suggest taking Mabel and another good guard dog with you. The more the better." The red head continued. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru hasn't done anything for years, yet." Naruto said. "Why is he coming out now?"

"Because, if my theory's correct, Sasuke's a perfect way to make you suffer. Orochimaru's made Itachi and Sasuke suffer by "accidently" killing their parents." Kyuubi explained. "All I'm saying is that you need to keep your guard up don't let Sasuke out of your sight—also…"

"Don't fall in love?" Naruto suggested. Kyuubi blinked and frowned.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. Fuck what the rules say, I fell in love with Itachi and I've been his bodyguard for years however I was in the distance and not near him,"

"Oh, so I can but Itachi wants me to follow through with the rules." Naruto mumbled.

Kyuubi smiled softly and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I don't know kid. Maybe he wants to protect you and Sasuke from getting hurt. He knows love can be a weakness to a bodyguard and well Sasuke doesn't. I'm sure if Itachi didn't want you to go out with Sasuke he wouldn't have yelled at Sasuke for, oh I don't know, falling in love with you." Naruto's eyes bulged out of his eyes.

"E-Excuse me!"

"Then again with you it might be a different story anyway." Kyuubi sighed sadly. "You still hung up on that girl?"

"Shut up Kyuubi. We were supposed to protect her but she didn't want it and then she was shot during a robbery which was a disguise for a murder!" Kyuubi sighed.

"Kid, you know neither the old man nor I blame you. You were a rookie," _Still are in some ways. _

"I know that but…her parents say otherwise."

"They didn't care about Sara anyway so what do they have to say about it? It has nothing to do with it. Sara's death won't have an effect on you because it's in the past Naruto. You need to forget about her and think about Sasuke. He's your subject now. You need to protect him—redeem yourself for Sara's sake, okay?"

Naruto stared at his brother, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll give it a try. Should we start putting them in their positions?" He indicated to the dogs. Kyuubi nodded as all the dogs instantly stood up, Mabel quickly coming to his side.

"Jackie, Ronnie, and Muffin will stay with us until we need them. Distractions are always good for the subject however the bodyguard can't." Kyuubi said and Mabel barked in reply. The red head smiled and ruffled her ears. "You're a good dog, Mabel."

Mabel barks again and plopped her butt down, her tail wagging happily because her alpha has been pleased. Angel sat next to her, her tongue dangling out of her mouth as she panted softly. She looked up at Kyuubi who winked at her and her tail began wagging lightly from side to side.

Muffin, Jackie, and Ronnie walked out of the kitchen and into the living room along with Bella to see Itachi and Sasuke. Bella was the first on to jump up on the couch and lick Sasuke's face, smothering him with her tongue. Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his baby brother before Muffin jumped on him and started licking him as well. Jackie and Ronnie only layed down at their feet while Muffin and Bella had their way with Itachi and Sasuke.

Naruto and Kyuubi walked out of the kitchen. Kyuubi chuckled at the way Sasuke and Itachi were getting licked all over the place by Muffin and Bella. But when Bella stopped she sat down on the floor, her tongue dangling out of her mouth while wagging her tail. Then she lightly trotted towards them to see Mabel and Angel the two she looked up to very, very much. Mabel leaned down to lick the one year old shepherd while Angel wagged her tail at Bella happy to see her.

Mabel had always wanted to be a mother but it was crucial to have each and every dog fixed boy or girl whether they liked it or not. So when Bella was a really small puppy—about two weeks old, Mabel became 'Mama Mabel' for the time being before Bella was treated as one of the pack and trained to be a decent guard dog.

Even though they were all different breeds, Mabel, Bella, Angel and all the other dogs were a family—a pack. Naruto was the alpha in a sub group of the pack while Kyuubi was the true alpha for this mission.

Sasuke stared down at the dogs mainly Ronnie and Jackie. Their collars were pink and they wore red bandannas. He blinked. "Are most of these dogs female?" he asked looking up at Kyuubi rather than Naruto.

"Yeah, females are easier to work with and we breed the females with the males sometimes." Kyuubi shrugged. "It's no big deal. Some of them are fixed though. Ronnie's not but she's going to be soon unless something changes and we get another golden retriever."

"This won't be a problem because I'm sure the old man's going to get them anyway—the new dogs at least. Some are supposed to be puppies so." Naruto grinned. "He just texted me some new pups that he's bringing to the animal clinic. He sent me pictures of them and we can name them too."

"Sweet when can we go?"

"Now if we want to, just have to bring the dogs with us though." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded, his hands resting on his hips.

"You guys ready to go see some new recruits?" All the dogs barked in reply then they sat patiently waiting for their leashes to be strapped on to their collars before instantly dragging Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, and Naruto towards the limo, which Itachi suggested should be drive because of the dogs.

-oOo-

Sasuke looked around at all the small dogs in the little pen. They were happily playing with each other and walking up to Sasuke, their small paws on his knees. The young raven felt the need to squeal called them cute and hug them and let them lick him until it got seriously gross. He took in a deep breath before finally giving in and sitting on the ground, letting the little puppies ravish him with welcoming kisses.

"Sasuke, they're all over you," Naruto commented grinning then bending down to Sasuke's level. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to go pick out a pit bull puppy. You can name it if you like to but I think you're a little busy," He cringed when Sasuke fell to a floor as the puppies piling on top of him ravishing him to their content until Sasuke needed Naruto's help getting up because of the little pups.

"They're cute…but now I fell really gross and sticky." Sasuke mumbled as he walked towards Naruto before tripping over a little beagle puppy that looked five months old. Sasuke cried out before his eyes closed tightly but he felt himself lifted off the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto grin at him.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet, kitten?"

"My name's not kitten, Naruto and I'm not a cat…I don't land on my feet like them." _Why am I in love with this dobe? And he's my bodyguard. Oh brother._ He groaned mentally.

"I know the name suits you." Naruto chuckled. "C'mon," he put the raven down gently. "Let's go say hello to Alpha's pups." He grinned. Sasuke felt himself blush after the blonde turned away, dragging him to a different room to see the pit bull puppies.

"Oh wow they're so small." Sasuke commented after they entered the separate room where all the older dogs and pups were. His eyes roamed from one pup to another. "Hey look at that one." He mumbled before walking toward the little puppy. Alpha watched the raven approach the small puppy and picked it up; he walked over to the raven and decided to lick the little puppy that Sasuke was holding. "She's so small…smaller than the others." Sasuke murmured. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah she was born very small." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke examined the puppy whose tail started to wag.

"So she's a girl, huh? Well, I was born small too. I was smaller than Itachi when I was but I was healthy." He turned to Naruto. "Is she healthy?" Naruto nodded.

"Of course, but she needs the most care. She's like a premature infant so do speak."

"Ah…"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Would you like to go out with me to dinner and dessert later? We could…get to know each other." Sasuke turned his head to meet Naruto's piercing blue eyes. He swallowed lightly and broke the gaze, focusing more on the puppy rather than Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

"I—" He sighed and smiled lightly putting the small little pit bull down and standing up. "I'd like that." He said gaining back that confidence and the nervousness disappearing instantly.

"Great," Naruto smiled. "We'll take Bella too it's safer in number and with a dog." He chuckled. "Besides Bella might need to be taken for a walk anyway." He shrugged. "What time should we leave?"

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "Seven o'clock sharp?"

"Sounds good." Naruto grinned and pecked the raven on the cheek causing the boy to tense and blush. Sasuke stood up after putting the puppy down before running away into the other room where Itachi and Kyuubi were.

_**TBC**_

_**Finished! Yeah, there are more dogs but they won't have any importance to the plot yet. Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	6. Chapter 6: The First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the storyline and I don't own the title either I guess. I don't make any profits off my stories because there's no point anyway. **

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (mild) & Orochimaru =3 Yes he still has his own warning. **

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back. Did you miss me? Probably. Well, I had a certain sweet sixteen to go to so I took a break from writing. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter it should be cute and fluffy with a little bit of action in it.**

**Enjoy! R&R too!**

**Ch. 6**

**The First Date**

Sasuke buttoned up his casual shirt at he stared into the mirror. His face was flushed and he had slight tremors in his hands. He didn't really expect Naruto to ask him out. He was the one that was planning it. So, technically, Naruto made it slightly easier for him. The door opened revealing Bella who then sat down wagging her tail while her tongue was dangling out of her mouth. "Hey Bella," Sasuke mumbled ruffling her ears. "Is Naruto ready yet?" he asked.

The German shepherd barked in anticipation her tail wagging picking up speed. "I guess that would be a yes." He chuckled. "Let's get going then," He said and opened the door wide so both he and Bella could get out. He blinked in confusion when he noticed his window was open and a note was attached to it. Bella walked over and grabbed the note and handed it to Sasuke who took it cautiously. He opened it up and began reading it.

Sasuke read the note ten times before crumbling it up and throwing it into the trash can next to his bed. Bella growled her hair standing up on end. "Don't worry Bella. It's not a threat. It's just a stupid fan girl. I'm sure Alpha gets those all the time." He sighed. Bella stopped her growling and tilted her head in confusion silently asking what fan girls are.

"It's nothing you need to know as long as you can protect me from them." Sasuke snorted. "From anything for that matter." He added with a roll of his eyes. Bella blinked for a moment before happily following Sasuke out of his room after he had closed the window. He ruffled Bella's ears again then finally decided leave, meeting Naruto at the door.

The blonde smiled and waved to Sasuke who took the leash from Naruto and strapped it to Bella's collar. "So what are we doing for out date?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked outside. It was still light out.

"Well, the amusement park is still open you want to go there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Sure." _As long as we don't ride any roller coasters or whatever. _"That's fine with me," This time Naruto grinned and opened the door.

"We'll take Bella for a walk first then we can go to the amusement park. Uh, do you mind if it's with some friends?" Sasuke blinked. Then his face fell for a millisecond before he composed himself and smiled lightly at Naruto.

"Sure, I don't mind that." Sasuke said hoping Naruto didn't catch the anger that was heard in his voice. Unfortunately the latter did.

"You know, it doesn't have be a group date, it can still be just us." Naruto continued. "I mean, a couple of friends of mine just wanted to go so that they can have some fun to. Each of has our own plans for our dates," Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Oh, sorry then."

"It's fine," Naruto replied. "Come on let's bring Bella in. Kiba will be here soon anyway." Then they heard a car horn before a very expensive BMW pulled up into the drive way. "Speak of the devil, you can go wait in the car if you want I'll just walk Bella in then I'll be right behind you." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay," The raven mumbled and headed towards the car. Naruto unhooked the leash to Bella's collar and she went in to the house obediently before he closed the door and followed Sasuke into the car.

"So, what rides are you guys going on?" Kiba asked. He sat in the passenger seat while Shino was driving. "We're planning on dropping you guys off and then going to a night club with Neji and Shika." Naruto looked at Sasuke a wide grin on his face as if he was silently saying 'I told you so,' Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get going." Sasuke mumbled.

-oOo-

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the amusement park after Kiba and Shino had dropped them off. Sasuke listened to people laughing, screaming; some were kissing, holding hands, and well nearly having sex with each other on the board walk. Sasuke looked up at the roller coasters and swallowed. _We're not going to go on that thing are we…? _He asked himself before looking at Naruto, the adrenaline in his body building up slightly. "So!" Naruto's cheerful voice made Sasuke pop back in to reality. "What ride do you want to go to?" He asked him. Sasuke shrugged. _Any one that is safely on the ground._

"Hn, that one." He pointed to the one that spun around in a circle and went fast. Naruto nodded putting an arm around Sasuke and walked him to the ride. They had managed to get on the ride and they did have a lot of fun on it. At least the air felt good.

Sasuke smiled apologetically at Naruto who looked pale and sick to his stomach. He had guessed the blonde never liked rides that spun around fast. "Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, Sasuke, I just needed a good drink of water. The air felt good though but with those assholes yelling, faster! Faster! Made me sick to my stomach." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I should give those brats some talking to."

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke said. "I think we just need to walk around so you can cool down." Naruto smiled.

"Well, I had planned to win you a couple of stuffed animals along with buy you something special. Then we can go on the Ferris wheel and watch the fireworks from there." Sasuke ignored some parts of Naruto's words and smiled at the blonde. He could only wonder what was special that he was going to get him and what stuffed animals he was planning on getting the raven. He shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." _I guess I have to swallow my fear and go on that thing with Naruto. _He sighed. If only Naruto knew that he was afraid of heights or rather that he hated heights—yeah that's better he wasn't a fragile girl. He _hated _not _feared_—hated heights and why; Sasuke was sure the blonde would understand.

-oOo-

Kyuubi wiped off some sweat that had trickled down his forehead. Giving dogs' baths, brushing them, and feeding them was hard work especially with so many. Itachi layed on the couch with Muffin and Jackie on top of him. Bella, Ronnie, and a few others were next to the sofa he was laying on.

"Remind me again what are Naruto and Sasuke doing on the date?" Itachi asked breathlessly. Kyuubi rested his hands on his hips before replying.

"Naruto was planning on taking Sasuke on a couple rides at the amusement park since it's still summer. He wanted to take him on some rollercoasters before the Ferris wheel but he had just texted me that Sasuke was kind of avoiding those rides. Naruto had also planned to see the fireworks that were going on this evening. He had planned to give Sasuke something he had never given to anyone before—so it's really special to him. He also planned on doing the games and all that before doing the romantic stuff." Itachi nodded slowly.

"Sasuke hates heights. He doesn't like them and if Naruto could get Sasuke to go on a rollercoaster and a Ferris wheel it would be a miracle." Kyuubi blinked then chuckled lightly.

"I guess. But why does he not like heights?"

"I was an asshole of a big brother when we were younger when our parents were alive. I used to bring Sasuke on all the rides that would go fast and high. He would hate them and want to stay with our mom until I had got off the rollercoaster or Ferris wheel. Dad would go on with me on some occasions but after a while he went on disability and his brother took of the company until he was back to running it again. When he was finally back on…I didn't realize it would be the last time I saw him." Itachi's eyes softened; sadness egging its way into his eyes. Muffin tilted her head slightly before licking the raven's face lightly as if she was telling Itachi not to be sad.

"Well, if anything, Naruto will be there to help Sasuke conquer any fear he has no doubt about it." Kyuubi said. Itachi nodded smiling as he petted Muffin who was licking away on his face.

"I'm sure he will."

-oOo-

Hours later, Naruto and Sasuke had gone through most of the rides besides the rollercoasters and the Ferris wheel. Naruto was getting a little tired and he thought rollercoasters didn't work out with him when he was sleepy so a slow ride on the Ferris wheel with Sasuke worked out nicely and it was just in time too.

They had managed to get the Ferris wheel but there was such a long line of people ahead of them. Naruto felt his eye twitch then looked at Sasuke who felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. Naruto smiled lightly at Sasuke and decided to give the raven what he had wanted to give him. He took out a black velvet box from his pocket and held it out to Sasuke, catching the boy off guard.

Onyx orbs blinked in confusion as they stared at the velvet box before look up at Naruto. "What is it?" He asked. The blonde opened the box in reply to Sasuke's question revealing a ring that has a ruby on it along with something engraved inside it. "What does it say on the inside?" Sasuke asked as Naruto took the ring from the box and put it on Sasuke's ring finger.

"It says that I will always protect you no matter what." Naruto answered. "Also, happy birthday Sasuke." Sasuke blinked. He had forgotten about his birthday.

"Thank you," He murmured before jumping into Naruto's arms when the first firework went off. Naruto chuckled earning a glare from Sasuke. The blonde shrugged still smiling in amusement.

Soon the line for the Ferris wheel died down and Naruto dragged Sasuke towards it since it was the most romantic place to get your first kiss well at least that's what Naruto thought. Sasuke clung to Naruto's arm like his life depended on it—which his life did depend on Naruto literally kind of. "Why could you think of something different like—I don't know—the love boat?" Sasuke asked feeling adrenaline build inside him.

"Because that's stupid." Naruto answered. "Besides, we're both men, I think a Ferris wheel is better than a love boat ride." The blonde bodyguard shook his head.

"Oh, okay fine, just don't move or else we'll plummet down to the ground to our deaths." Naruto chuckled nervously. He didn't think Sasuke's hatred for heights would be that bad. He sighed lightly and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, his free hand cupping Sasuke's cheek while leaning into kiss the boy, distracting him from how high they were from the ground.

Sasuke relaxed a little bit, his hands were still tightly clenching Naruto's shirt while he melted into the kiss; finally kissing the boy back forgetting about all his fears and everything around them. Naruto broke the kiss leaving Sasuke a blushing mess. "You know I didn't realize you were so cute when you blush." Sasuke glared and punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ow! Sasuke!"

"S-Shut up you dobe!"

_**TBC**_

_**Well, that was a cute chapter wasn't it? Of course it was. :D Um that will be the last of the cuteness and calmness. Now the good stuff happens. :D So stay tuned for the action will come! Review! No flames please. Rude comments will be deleted/ignored. Users will be blocked and guest reviews will be deleted.**_

_**Until next time. :) Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3 **_


	7. Chapter 7: Orochimaru

**: I don't own Naruto nor the characters in it. Specifically Orochimaru...um...I rather die than to own the likes of that freak. *shivers dramatically***

**Warning: Orochimaru, murder (It's not graphic so don't worry), flashback, lemon (ItaKyu), language. If you wanna get technical this chapter would basically be rated M. ^0^**

**Author's Note: Okay you guys are going to learn two things. 1): This is about Orohimaru (obviously right?) and 2): is about Mabel, Angel and Bella. There other dogs too of course. This is where they have an importance to the characters. So, bear with me. **

**Also, I just realize that I could have confused the hell out of you guys. I fixed chapter two. Sarutobi is the leader of the agency and Sasuke and Itachi's parents (as said in the story or rather implied) are dead. ^^**

**Ps, Sasuke and Naruto are still on their date. ;) ;)**

**Review Responses: Guest-Thank you! :) **

**Enjoy. =3**

**Ch. 7**

**Orochimaru**

"Kabuto," A sinister voice called to the young grey haired male who pushed up his glasses and perked up in reply. He walked towards the long haired man sitting at the ornate desk with his elbow resting on it. His pale complexion was sickening to most and his yellow eyes had slits in them like a snake's eyes would be.

"Yes, Orochimaru?" Kabuto replied his tone calm and collected. "What would you like me to do?" The gravely pale man smirked evilly before standing up and walking towards the window when he towered over the amusement park he was sure a happy young raven haired teen would be while his dear big brother was at home.

"I want you to go get Tayuya and the rest of the sound five. Tell them that this is an order by Orochimaru. I want them to do whatever there is possible to get the little Uchiha and Uzumaki away from each other. Also," He paused, the sinister smirk widening almost ear to ear. "Have them bring me the boy—bring me Sasuke Uchiha."

Kabuto nodded and bowed deeply in reply. He pushed his glasses up once more before he gave a small, "Yes sir," and left the room. He walked down the hall with Orochimaru's request fresh in his mind. Once he got to the sound five's door, he knocked on it a little harder than usual until one of them answered the door.

"What?" A female's voice answered in a rather crude manner. It was Tayuya. The girl wore a dark black hat over her strawberry colored head. She had piercings on her lips and ears. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, her brown eyes showing annoyance.

"Orochimaru has ordered the sound five to go get a rather pricey prize for him. This requires the work of you guys to do it." Kabuto replied.

"And why's that?" Tayuya asked.

"Because Uzumaki is guarding the youngest Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? I thought he was dead?" A voice chipped into the conversation. Tayuya rolled her eyes and gestured for Kabuto to come in.

"Uzumaki's a good bodyguard, you know," Jirobu said. "He'll have to be distracted for us to get to the Uchiha."

"This means we'll have to spy on the boy until the time comes to snatch him from Uzumaki's watchful eyes." A velvety voice said. "When do we leave? This could get interesting."

"What's so interesting about getting some brat that Orochimaru's just going to use for his own sick pleasure?" Tayuya asked raising an eyebrow. "There's nothing interesting about it." She shook her head.

"Well, it could be for _our _pleasure to, Tayuya. You could get the Uzumaki back and we could get when the boss wants." Jirobu said, grinning wickedly. Tayuya rolled her eyes and just shrugged.

"Whatever, just tell us the details, Kabuto."

-oOo-

Bella barked happily as her tail wagged. She was on the couch looking out the window, peering out to see Naruto and Sasuke home from their date. Well, that's what she had thought. It was only Kyuubi and Itachi who had got back from taking some of the dogs out for a walk. Bella's ears fell down in disappointment; she missed her master and her new temporary master. Though, she would defy Sasuke's orders before deciding to do them after he had begged her to do it for Naruto.

Angel and Mabel walked towards the couch that sat under the large window that Bella was looking through. They sat down watching the small German shepherd calculatingly before Bella stopped wagging her tail and got down off the couch. As much as she looked up to both Mabel and Angel, she thought the Border collie and the Blue Blood Bull dog were infuriating.

Muffin walked over to Bella with Ronnie who was intentionally walking towards Mabel and Angel in hopes to not make them fight with Bella. If the dogs were to fight there was no way to stop them. Some out of all of them were not that friendly with other dogs. Mabel being one of them.

Mabel snorted before getting up and turning her heels with Angel following behind her. The two had a past together with Naruto and Kyuubi so it was understandable that Bella was Naruto's new dog. Bella was oblivious to Mabel's jealousy but she made the bull dog forget all about because of how much Bella tried to be like her.

Angel was the second dog that Bella looked up to. And Bella wasn't the only one either. Muffin and Jackie looked up to her and Ronnie and Cupcake looked up to Mabel.

Angel looked over to Itachi and Kyuubi who had just brought in Cupcake and Ronnie from walking, kissing while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Mabel turned her head to see what Angel was looking before turning back and shaking her head. Bella was about to look but didn't since Mabel was obviously disturbed by it. Ronnie, Muffin, Jackie, and Cupcake just ignored the moaning that was coming from Kyuubi which got louder and louder to where it got to the point that all the dogs split into groups and hid in three different rooms.

Blue orbs opened half way to see where all the dogs had gone to before the red head smirked into the kiss and went back to doing what he was. Pale fingers laced in the red heads hair as Itachi's other hand groped the Uzumaki's ass, making Kyuubi yelp in surprise when the raven squeezed it.

Their bodies grinded against one another making them both moan and groan. Kyuubi staggered backwards before falling onto the couch with Itachi on top of him. "Shouldn't we go in your bed room?" Kyuubi asked breathlessly. Itachi shrugged and nipped at the red head's neck.

"I'm fine right here." He replied huskily.

-oOo-

Sasuke clung tightly to Naruto's arm as the Ferris wheel went up, making slow and perfect circles until it stopped for a moment. Sasuke blinked the adrenaline in his body falling about and he relaxed. It was probably because Naruto was smiling down at him and his arms were wrapped around the raven. "You okay there?" He asked. Sasuke nodded in reply but in reality he was _not _okay. He may have a hatred for a couple things like the dark and spiders but he really, really, _really hated _heights and needles. Thankfully though, he hadn't had a booster shot or any kind of shot yet.

"So, you're afraid of heights huh?" Naruto questioned, smiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes before his face paled when he saw the ground below. The people down there looked like ants from where he was. He swallowed and jumped back into Naruto's arms. "I guess that was a yes." The blonde chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around the raven. This was the most vulnerable time he could see Sasuke as—the _real Sasuke_.

"I hate heights, needles, and the sight of blood, spiders, and the dark. I don't fear them; I just…hate them is all. I'm not a girl."

"I know that much Sasuke. I think it's obvious. You just have a good clear hatred and not exactly a fear, I can understand that." Naruto shrugged.

"You can?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you afraid of then?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it off as afraid but I don't hate losing people I love and well, snakes don't cut it with me and I'm more of a dog person rather than a cat person. I think their cute and I do love animals it's just that I've been with dogs longer than I've been with cats."

"Oh," Sasuke blushed at the thought when Naruto said he had hated the thought of losing people he loved. It possibly meant him—it _hopefully_ meant him, rather. Hopefully.

After the ride, Sasuke was still clinging onto Naruto's arm a slight tremor in his body. Naruto didn't seem to mind and Sasuke didn't either, except for the looks they were getting from a couple of girls that go to their school. This made Sasuke roll his eyes and forget about his fears and the ride he had just went on with Naruto. He thought back to the kiss and looked down at the ring Naruto had given him. _I'll have to put this on a chain so I don't lose it. _He thought smiling absently.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. You can come with me if you want to." Naruto offered and Sasuke shook his head he didn't really have to go but the thought of being alone when someone could possibly snatch came to his mind. He stood up from the bench the boy had sat on as soon as they stopped walking for the time being.

"I don't have to go but I think I'd feel safe when you're around." He said. For some reason, he could feel eyes staring at him and it wasn't the eyes of his stalkers of fan girls. They were different. Something in his gut told him to stay with Naruto no matter what or else something bad would happen.

Naruto nodded in reply and gestured for Sasuke to follow him. The raven complied following Naruto to the bathroom and then the arcade where the fun and the date continued.

-oOo-

_Men and women in white coat jackets ran around in the ER, a man with long dark hair was being taken care of because his heart had begun to fail. His skin was pale and he had been coughing up blood. "Fugaku!" The female doctor called. "He's become stable. We can rest now." She said calmly. She sighed turning to her husband. Life in the ER was hectic especially when lives are at the balance. _

_Fugaku walked over to the other doctor, looking over her shoulder to see if the man was okay but he was gone. His eyes widened and the other gasped. "Fugaku!"_

_"Mikoto!" Screams and shrill cries resounded in the Emergency Room as the man mercilessly murdered the two doctors his cold yellow eyes peering down at their now lifeless bodies. _

_"Oh my god! Dr. Fugaku! Dr. Mikoto! Quickly get them onto the operating table! Someone call the Uchiha home and see if anyone is there!" A man yelled. "Also call the police and strap Orochimaru down!"_

_The rest of the doctors and nurses did as they were told while every other patient in the hospital was evacuated to a safer place. Orochimaru struggled in their grip dropping the tool he had used to stab both Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha whom he didn't know had children waiting for them at home. _

-oOo-

Orochimaru snorted at the memory. It was described as an accident when he murdered his target's parents. He was young then, young and ill. Very frail at that time and it was before he became a leader of a crime syndicate and met Kabuto, Tayuya, and the rest of them.

Even if he were to tell the boy that his parents' murdered wasn't an accident, he imagined that Sasuke would break down. Break down crying and screaming to give them back. Of course, that can't happen.

The pale man imagined the young Uchiha getting revenge for his parents but that thought was quickly pressed away in a little filing cabinet in his brain. It couldn't happen with how the boy was. In love and happy with friends and his brother; this made Orochimaru scowl and turn from the window to go sit at his desk. _Childish boy… _He thought.

-oOo-

Tongues battled for dominance creating a dance of lust and need. Grunts, moans and groans resounded in the room making Kyuubi suddenly want more. His eyes met Itachi's as the raven's fingers brushed Kyuubi's now fully erect cock lightly as he sucked, nipped and nibbled Kyuubi's jaw line down to the nape of his neck making the said blonde moan deliciously.

Itachi licked his lips once he had reached Kyuubi's member, staring it down, face to face. He flicked his tongue lightly on the head then began licking the tip of it before sucking on the hard shaft. He let his free hand cup the blonde's sac while the other pumped the other man's thickness.

Kyuubi swallowed hard and tugged on Itachi's hair that was all let out of its ponytail slightly hard giving him the indication that he was close. Itachi gave one last hard suck before licking the head lightly. The raven licked his lips and leaned into capture Kyuubi's lips again and the red head moaned into the kiss before flipping them over. "My turn," Kyuubi said lowly his voice seductive making Itachi shiver in want.

"Kyuubi ahh!" Itachi moaned bucking his hips slightly in need of more friction. "God…" Itachi looked up and smirked before taking in Kyuubi's erection and the blonde let out another long moan. Itachi bobbed his head up and down the shaft relaxing his jaw so there was no gag reflex. He let his hand roam down his navel towards his own hardness and began pumping himself.

Kyuubi swallowed hard and tugged on Itachi's hair that was all let out of its ponytail slightly hard giving him the indication that he was close. Itachi gave one last hard suck before licking the head lightly. The raven licked his lips and leaned into capture Kyuubi's lips again and the red head moaned into the kiss before flipping them over. "My turn," Kyuubi said lowly his voice seductive making Itachi shiver in want.

The red haired Uzumaki went straight to work sucking on the nape of Itachi's neck again down to his navel leaving small red marks on the raven's alabaster body. Once he was at the Uchiha's cock, Kyuubi shamelessly licked the tip before sucking on the head, then finally taking Itachi fully into his mouth bobbing his head up and down circling his tongue around giving the boy a long lick then a hard suck which nearly brought him to his climax. "Ky—Kyuubi," he gasped. "Cut the fucking foreplay and fuck me." He demanded tugging at the red hair. Kyuubi pulled away from the other's erection and met Itachi's eyes.

"You know neither of us has done this before, I'm not exactly experienced except with the foreplay," Kyuubi said pointedly. Itachi looked at him with a lust filled look; he kissed Kyuubi's lips chastely and then switched their positions.

"Then let me do the rest."

"Fine," Kyuubi said and couldn't help but snort at the reply. "Do your magic," Itachi moaned at the way he said that, his cock twitching in anticipation to the seductiveness in Kyuubi's voice.

Itachi stuck two fingers in front of Kyuubi's mouth. The red head blinked owlishly before raising an eyebrow questioningly at the Uchiha. "Suck," Itachi ordered lowly. Kyuubi glanced at the two digits before shrugging and complying with the Uchiha's order. His tongue swirled around Itachi's fingers, coating them thickly with saliva.

Itachi licked his lips at the sight. It was captivating and he felt all his worries leave him and focus on Kyuubi and only Kyuubi. He pulled his fingers back once he felt that they were lubricated enough. He then spread the red head's legs and traced one of his fingers around the pink puckered anus waiting for him to fuck. He circled the rose bud again before slowly entering his love's entrance.

Kyuubi winced at the pain and discomfort of the invading digit but relaxed anyway until Itachi entered the second finger. He moaned throatily. "Itachi," he gasped.

"You ready?" Itachi asked once his fingers were set. The red head gave a jerky nod and Itachi slowly began to move his fingers in and out until he found Kyuubi's prostate, making the red head gasp audibly.

"Do that again ah!" he moaned. "Don't make me beg, Uchiha."

"I plan to," Itachi smirked almost sadistically. "Now, what do you want Kyuubi?" he asked massaging the other's prostate while using his other hand to pump Kyuubi's erection. Kyuubi glowered.

"Do you want me to fuck you Kyuubi?" he asked, smirking. Kyuubi nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" he replied in desperation and need. "Please!" Itachi nodded and grabbed Kyuubi's legs and lifted them up and put them over his shoulders before position his cock at Kyuubi's entrance (after removing his fingers which made the said Uzumaki whimper at the lost pleasure). He waited a moment and looked at Kyuubi who nodded for him to continue and his slowly entered the tight entrance. Kyuubi bit at his lip to refrain from crying out in pain but that soon ended when the red head was fully inside him and began moving knowing instantly that Kyuubi wanted him to move.

Itachi started out in a slow and steady rhythm, and then he sped up his thrusts after he had found Kyuubi's prostate again making the red head scream in pure pleasure. He rocked his hips and cupped Kyuubi's erection pumping it as he thrusted in and out of Kyuubi.

"Itachi oh fuck!" The raven sped up as Kyuubi wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They kissed sloppily a small string of saliva running down Kyuubi's chin. The Uzumaki let out throaty moan fisting the sheets under him as Itachi pounded him into the mattress making him wither and moan. Itachi collapsed onto Kyuubi, their chests heaving heavily, breathing jagged and short.

"Best sex ever," Kyuubi said breathlessly before shooting Itachi a grin. Itachi smiled and chuckled lightly before he kissed the red head's temple. The two stayed liked that for a while, cuddled up in each other's warm until sleep took over them.

-oOo-

That night, Naruto and Sasuke finally got home with Kiba and Shino being their ride. Sasuke quickly walked to his room with Muffin and Cupcake following happily behind them. Bella was in the mist of greeting Naruto who happily complied with her version of 'hello'.

Sasuke decided to get dressed for bed, brushing his teeth and flossing them well enough. He patted his bed as a gesture for Muffin to jump up and sleep with him. Cupcake was too chubby to get up on the bed even though the small bull dog wanted too. So, Sasuke helped her by picking her up and plopping her next to Muffin.

Ronnie decided to lay on the bed that was made for her by Sasuke. It was originally made for Ronnie and Muffin but since the goldendoodle wanted to sleep with the young Uchiha Ronnie took the liberty of taking up the whole dog bed.

"Nothing bad happened to me today," He spoke to Muffin, softly petting the dog's fur. "Maybe I was just a little shaken because of the Ferris wheel ride and I was imagining the worst." He sighed and snuggled under the covers with Muffin while Cupcake was lying down at the foot of the bed, on top of Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed when they began to get heavy and sleep took over the boy's body.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well, the satisfactory of the chapter was met. Meaning the amount of words which is over 3,000 was fine with me. The lemon may seem familiar because I kind of stole it from another story. (I picked a lemon that seemed better and besides that story-Hocus Pocus is the one-is ending soon. :D**

**I hope this chapter satisfies you too. I have to fix some things (meaning chapter 2...? It was a chapter that I had just fixed) whatever, feel free to go back and scan not read scan through the chapters. That's optional though. I don't mind, and I really don't care (well I do, I'm just tired is all). **

**Review! No flames please. No rude comments either! I don't want to be rude to you back. I like being nice to people. :) Until next time!**

**Bye!**

**-YaoiTora =3**


End file.
